They say that a hero can save us
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: Draco is looking through some of his old stuff and finds his 5th year diary, and reads an entry about Harry...slight yaoi implied


Save me...  
  
Rated PG13 for language and massive depression, oh and a little yaoi.  
  
Summary: A diary entry of Draco Malfoy's that reveals how he feels about his future...and Harry...  
  
Like all of my stories, this one was generally inspired by a song ("Hero" by Chad Kroeger ft. Josey Scott).Please R&R, hope you like it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I looked at my diary from my childhood, when i was back in Hogwarts, many years ago.It had been long since buried in Harry's room, ever after i gave it to him to read.I flipped idly through the pages...looking at how terrible my handwriting was.This diary was from my fifth year, before i really accepted my fate, before i realized that fate wasn't set in stone, either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feb.17 ,2003  
  
When i was a child my father used to whisper into my ear that i would be a deatheater, just like him...i have always accepted this and believed it was true.Until recently, i had never really wanted to do anything else but serve my dark prince, Lord Voldermort...but, something has changed.Nearly every morning i awake thinking about the new day, imagining what the day would be like as i spend many hours with the one i love.I know that my love is one-sided, and will probably always be that way...This one that i love, he is a savior.He is going to bring the wizarding world from the darkness and terror that Lord Voldermort has brought down on us.  
  
Even his own deatheaters live in fear of being struck down by our master, it is a fearful life.But, with Voldermort's only enemy being the one i love, i almost feel safe, almost.But, i cannot feel completely safe knowing that Harry would rather i die with my pathetic master.I see him everyday, wanting to hold him, kiss him and be with him, but Harry looks at me with disgust.Forever contempt, forever hatred.One day it will be the death of me!  
  
I wear the dark mark on my right wrist, a scar that points me out as different and enemy to Potter.His lightning scar a symbol of his pure heart and his undying love for the freedom he wants.A pure heart i wish i had, not my own but, his.I want him to be mine...i want to feel the safety that he bestows upon everyone, but me.I want him to be my hero..  
  
He is the hero everyone has been looking for, he is the one who can bring us out the darkness.But, because of my blood, this poison that flows within my veins, i can never be anything more than a hench man, a puppet that Voldermort uses.I want to be by Harry's side, wishing him good luck, and kissing his every battle scar.I wish that i could be by his side, destroying the one whom i once pledged allegence to.I want to kill Voldermort!He gave Harry that scar and permanently has hurt him.  
  
Voldermort killed Harry's parents...and yet, i still am here, wearing his i.d. tag on my arm.If i ever see that creature again, i am going to kill him, or die trying.He is horrid...and my Harry sees that.He knows what i do not, but he doesn't know all that i know.He doesn't know how i feel about Voldermort, wanting to rip him to shreds for hurting Harry.Then again, he doesn't know how i feel about him.Love..i love him.But, then again...someone once told me that love would all save us, but how can that be?Look what love gave us...a world full of killing, and blood spilling.  
  
And they say that a hero will save us, and my hero has come...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yeah, don't ask..i was just bored.I felt like typing something to keep my fingers from going numb.I've been sitting out in the rain for hours, just waiting...waiting for something that i'm not even sure is coming, like Draco is, waiting for his hero to save him, if he ever is going to...  
  
R&R if you want to...i'm not really expecting many reviews for this one.  
  
~Nightmarelover~ 


End file.
